Zetsu Tenrō Battōga
Zetsu Tenrō Battōga (jap. 絶 天狼抜刀牙, Cutting fang of Sirius' sword draw) is a very powerful technique, originally an attack of the wolves. In time it eventually became the technique of dogs. Zetsu Tenrō Battōga is ultimately the most powerful of all 8 Battōgas. The attacker jumps in the air and spins while biting, and can have enough power to tear off a bear's head. The spinning is incredibly fast in order to do fatal damage. This attack has been passed down in the Bear dog family from Riki to Gin. Their descendants, Weed, Sirius, Orion, and Rigel, learned it too. Fuuga the Zetsu warrior was the one who originally taught Riki the attack. 'Effects:' The Zetsu Tenrō Battōga happens by the user running to max speed, then starting to spin around in a disc-like shape, cutting the opponent's skin with their sharp teeth. In GNG, the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga you spun to get more power in your fangs and you cut over and over into the skin, causing damage, like tearing a bear's head off is you aimed at the neck. In GDW and forward the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga is almost always aimed for the skull or the back of a bear, disabling its claws. There's a 50% chance that the opponent can get away. The opponent must have fast reflexes to escape the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. Characters capable of this attack: *Fuuga *Gaia *Black Snake *Riki *Gin *Weed * Sirius *Joe *Yukimura *Orion *Rigel *Shuto *Tesshin (partially) Use in the GNG Anime Riki uses it on Akakabuto and before his death he teaches it to his son, Gin. Gin uses the attack and takes off Akakabuto's head with it which kills the bear, making it peaceful. The Battouga is Riki's family special attack. Use in the GNG Manga 5 years ago, Riki rescued the Zetsu warrior Fuuga from Noroi's minions. As a reward, he was taught the sacred and powerful Zetsu Tenrō Battōga technique. Riki uses the Battōga to fight Akakabuto and he then taught it to his son Gin. Gin uses this attack to tear off Akakabuto's head, thereby ending his reign of terror. However, as Riki was dying, he forbid Gin from using the Battōga anymore in order to protect him from wolves. In the Wolf Arc, the first time it is used is by Gin when Retsuga first appears. He also uses it on Hyouma in the same chapter. It is next used by Fuuga during his fight with Retsuga. Later, it is used during Gin's fight with Mukonga, then by Fuuga to hit Noroi. Gin also used it on Reima. During the fight between Black Snake and Gin, it was used by both dogs at the same time. Little to no harm was done to Gin, but Black Snake lost both of his top canine fangs. Not long afterwards, there was a failed attempt by Gin during the fight with Juga. Fuuga, believing in legend that there should be only one user of the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, uses it on Juga and fails in the same way that Gin did, resulting in Fuuga's death. Juga is eventually killed by Gin using his Battouga in its full power. The last few times it was used in GNG were during the battle with Gaia. Like the one with Black Snake, at one point both dogs use it at the same time. However, Gin is the one that is injured this time. Enraged, he uses it again later, hitting Gaia in the head. Use in the GDW anime Weed uses it for the first time without knowing it to save GB and Sasuke from Banken on one of Banken's ears that GB is holding out. Later Gin tells Tesshin to teach Weed the Battōga, and Weed succeeds in Tesshin's training as he done it before. Weed then tests it to kill the evil boar, Sancho; he successfully uses the attack, and the boar dies. Weed decides to use it to kill the Great Dane, Hougen but fails the first time and accidentally hits one of Hougen's dogs. Weed uses again in a fight against Hougen but fails again- instead it throws him down a waterfall Tesshin uses it to just tear of a branch that he can use to fight Kite. In the final battle, Weed hits Hougen in the head with the Battōga several times but Hougen refuses to die. But Hougen eventually died by getting electrocuted by lightning. Use in the GDW manga Weed learns and trains Zetsu Tenrō Battōga with the help of Tesshin. Weed, Yukimura and Joe use Battōga; Weed's siblings specially used the variation of Battōga "Neck The Killing" - meaning you get hold of the neck and spin. This was similar to GDW anime and was used to cut branches off by Tesshin. Use in the GDWO manga Orion is trained by Tesshin with four other dogs to use the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. Use in the GTLW manga When Monsoon and his kin attack Ohu, Gin uses the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga to attack Monsoon, but the bear blocks the attack with his arm making it ineffective. The move is used again by Orion who tries to end the fight, but just like his grandfather's battōga, the move isn't very effective and the attack fails. In Other Languages Danish, Norwegian and Swedish - Sirius' Flyvende Hugtand/Sirius Flygande Huggtand (Sirius' Flying Fang) in GDW sub (and Danish dub), Dödsslaget (Death blow) in GNG dub (Swedish) Finnish - Lentävä Torahammas (Flying Fang) in GDW sub, Kuolettava isku (Deadly Attack) in GNG dub These are only in GDW, in GNG the use the original name. Category:Attacks Category:Battouga Category:Spinning Attacks